


The Winchester-Mikaelson Girl

by Sboyle92



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Mikaelson siblings are alive, F/M, goodishLuficer, guardianangels, no Hayley Marshall, ocwinchestersister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Diana Winchester is the only daughter of John and Mary Winchester. She is the youngest sibling of the famous Winchester siblings. She is also the one that befriended the Archangels and the Devil, stopping the Apocalypse in its tracks. What happens when she sleeps with the Original Hybrid and ends up shortly afterwards in New Orleans in the middle of a war between Witches, Vampires, and the Originals? What happens, when her guardian angels and brothers finally find out what the youngest of the family has gotten up to?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Character Bio

Name: Diana Winchester  
Nicknames: Di, Ana, little human, sweetheart, love  
Age: 23  
Portrayed by Charlize Theron 

Family:   
John Winchester *  
Mary Winchester*  
Dean Winchester  
Sam Winchester  
Adam Winchester*  
Bobby Singer

Guardian Angels:  
Michael

Lucifer

Gabriel

Raphael 

Background  
Diana is the younger sister of Sam and Dean Winchester and comes from a long line of hunters from her mother's side and is a legacy also of the Men of Letters from her father's side. Diana has always been a more compassionate person towards the monsters then that of her brothers and father. As such, her father never allowed her to hunt and either left her in the motel rooms or with Bobby.

After Dean was rescued from Hell by Castiel and angels were introduced to their already messed up world, Diana met each of the four Archangels separately and each tome had been unaware of whom exactly she had been talking to. After meeting Diana, all four Archangels felt a guardian bond form connecting all four of them to her and pretty much making her the center of their worlds, in a brotherly way. And after a few nasty skirmishes amongst the four of them far away from the mortal realm, the four Archangels put a stop to the Apocalypse and destroyed those that still wanted it to happen.

After the excitement of the Apocalypse, Diana decided to take a break from hunting and decided to just take a simple road trip with no purpose. Both her brothers and the five angels that hung around let her go as they all knew she needed a break.

Diana met Klaus at a bar in a town over from Mystic Falls and after getting drunk, they had a one night stand and then went their separate ways. Diana, for her next choice of where to head to next, threw a knife at a map of the USA and it landed on New Orleans where she unknowingly walks right into the middle of a war.

Diana isn't able to be tracked by angels, even her guardians through their bonds with her, as she has protection sigils along her ribs. The only way her guardians can ever 'find' her is if she is gravely injured or she prays to them. None of the angels or her brothers know that she had befallen pregnant nor where she is at the current moment. They will very soon though.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Diana groaned, pushing herself up from the dirt floor that she had been laying on and looked around with one hand propping her up and the other holding her aching head. The last thing she remembers is going to see Jane-Anne at her bar and eating her delicious gumbo and then after that she was drawing a blank.

As she looked around, Diana began to think that she was being held captive in a crypt but she didn't know why she was kidnapped. It's not like she had had time to make any enemies in New Orleans yet. And no one, not even her brothers or guardian angels, knew that she was here either so she doubted any of those enemies had found her.

"Bring her out!" she heard come from outside and immediately two women came marching in and dragged her to her feet before proceeding to pretty much drag her out of the crypt and into the warm night air of New Orleans and under the gaze of two men and Sophie. One of the men she vaguely recognized on having slept with about a month ago in drunken haze but that was all she knew and the other she didn't even know. Diana turned her hard eyes onto Sophie as the two women drew to a stop right in front of the three that had seemed to be arguing and stepped away from them, joining five other women that were hanging back.

Diana quickly figured out that the two men and the women were definitely not on the same side even without any of them speaking a word.

"What the hell am I doing here? What do you want from me?" Diana growled at the three figures. The two men's eyes were locked upon her while Sophie didn't even spare her a glance.

"My sister gave her life to perform a spell to only confirm this girl's pregnancy but also to confirm that Klaus was indeed the father."

Diana's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, no. there is no way that I am pregnant." She snapped, only to be ignored once again. But it seemed the two men agreed with her even though they didn't acknowledge her words.

"Vampires cannot reproduce." The brown haired man in a suit said. The blonde man – who Diana deduced to be Klaus – nodded in agreement. While Diana's eyes widened even further. Vampires?! What type of mess had she gotten herself into?!

"Ah, but werewolves can. And Klaus is the Original Hybrid. It would make sense that after breaking his curse that this would be one of nature's loopholes."

The blonde man's eyes narrowed at Diana. "You've been with someone else! Admit it!" he snarled. Diana's own eyes narrowed at the hybrid – which should be next to impossible and she would research that later – and didn't back down from him. If she didn't back down from four of the oldest and most powerful beings on earth when they were in a snit, she wasn't going to back down from him.

"Look, Klaus, was it? I don't know what, or who, you all are and frankly I don't give a damn. But what I do care about is being accused of being pregnant – which I'm most certainly am not, thank you very much, - and two that I've been kidnapped for who knows how long. So if you all would just step aside so that I may leave this dreadful place and head back home, I would appreciate it." She said with an insincere smile. The two men exchanged glances with each other and with Sophie.

The brown haired men moved closer to her. "What makes you certain that you are indeed not pregnant?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I'm on the shot. I got it a month before I slipped between the sheets with Klaus. So I know for certain that I'm definitely not pregnant!"

Klaus's eyes softened slightly, somehow knowing that this woman was not in on any plot to control him. But he still did not want any of his enemies trying to use a supposed child of his against him or his family.

"Miss, I believe something has worked against you. For you see, my brother and I can hear three heartbeats emanating from you, not one."

Diana's heart thudded heavily in her chest as she brought her hands up to caress her stomach gently. It wasn't possible, it wasn't! She could not be pregnant. And then her thoughts stopped once more.

Three heartbeats?!

"You just said three, as in twins." She was stricken and it showed on her face. The brown haired man's face softened and he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling on her softly until she stood by his side and his brother's so that she was further away from Sophie and her side.

"That is what we hear. Now, I don't know why your birth control didn't work, or why you were chosen to bare my brother's children, but you have my word nothing shall happen to the three of you."

Klaus scowled and rolled his eyes. Diana took a deep breath. "And what's stopping me from getting out of here and hightailing it out of New Orleans?"

The two men stiffened, apparently not liking that idea. Sophie spoke then. "Not only did my sister sacrifice herself to confirm that the girl is pregnant, she also created a boundary spell around New Orleans that does not allow Diana to step one foot out of the city. If she does, she and the babies will die. And not only that, Diana and I are linked. What happens to me happens to her, and vice versa." Diana stiffened. Witches too?!

The hybrid and his brother glared at Sophie and her smug witchy cohorts. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" Diana hissed. Neither of her brothers, her Uncle Bobby, nor her father have ever hunted anything in New Orleans, oddly enough.

Sophie shrugged. "You haven't done anything to us, that is true. You are just collateral to make the Mikaelsons, especially the Original Hybrid, do what we need him to do."

"If you want Marcel dead, fine, I'll do it myself." The brown haired man hissed. Klaus had stiffened as they continued to speak but he had yet to speak himself.

Sophie shook her head and glared at the brown haired man. "No, you won't. We want what Marcel has taken from us, his nightwalkers and daywalkers are out of control. We cannot practice our craft, we cannot use it, for the fear that we shall be next on his war against all non vampires. We hold the life of Diana and her babies in our hands. So I suggest if we say jump, you jump... unless you want your nieces or nephews to die before they begin to even form fully in their mother's stomach."

Diana felt herself grab onto Klaus's and Elijah's arms at the threat that Sophie just spat out. She may have just found out she was pregnant with children that she hadn't wanted in the first place, but she knew that just like her mother Mary, she would fight gun and knife to protect them. Her eyes lifted and met Klaus's furious ones but she knew that his fury was not because of her but because of the witches daring to try and control him, which had been his fear.

"You dare try to control me?" He growled turning his attention onto the witches but allowing Diana to keep her hand on his arm, knowing that she needed someone or multiple someone's to stabilize her and to keep her grounded and the here and now.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at the two Originals and the girl. "We'll be in touch. Do be careful to not let Marcel know of our new alliance, and do be careful to not step out of the city limits. It would be such a shame for Diana to die before she can even wear her first maternity dress. Now, the three of you have overstayed your welcome in our cemetery. Be gone!"

Diana blinked once and she was in someone's arms, blinked again and the world around her was a blur before it settled on a huge manor home that they were standing in front of. She grabbed her head and groaned, her headache returning full force. She felt a hand on her back steadying her and could feel both men's eyes were on her.

"Are you alright?" the brown haired man asked from behind her. She assumed that he was the one that had grabbed her and ferried her to this destination.

She waved away his concerns for her. "Please, I've had worse injuries then a concussion. Don't worry about me. Now, before we go any further, I know Klaus's name, and what he is the Original Hybrid, although I don't know what the heck that means. Would you mind introducing yourself to me?"

The brown haired man smiled gently at her and raised her hand to kiss the back of it in a gentlemanly manner. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson, Original Vampire and older brother of Niklaus. It is a pleasure to meet you officially, Miss Diana."

Diana smiled at him in return before turning her attention to encompass both Originals. "Well this has been fun, we'll have to do it again sometime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to my motel and hopefully my things are still in my room and my car still in the parking lot. I don't know how long I was stuck in that disgusting place."

Diana turned to walk back down the sidewalk with every intention of doing as she stated when Klaus zoomed in front of her and stared angrily down at her. "If you think for one second that you are going to leave my sight or that of my brother's any time soon, think again. You are to stay here in the manor and are not leave without either of us at your side... and anything that is at the motel can be easily replaced."

Diana glared at him. "Uh, let's get something straight here, buddy. One, you do not control me, no one does. Two, not only are all of my things at the motel including my car and clothes, but also my cellphone which I'm sure my family is blowing up trying to get a hold me so I'm going to be needing that. And three, if you ever try to tell me what to do again, it won't be the witches or Marvel or whatever his name is, that you'll need to be afraid of, it'll be me. Do I make myself clear? Good. Either or both of you can follow me, I care not. But I am going to go get my things right this instant... or I'll go do it when neither of you are around, if you're thinking of locking me up."

Klaus growled and zoomed away, trying to ignore the feelings bubbling in his chest in regards to the future mother of his children. He had better things to do then argue with someone about his orders for her. And besides, he had a friend to catch up with. Let Elijah be at the chit's beck and call, he cared not.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
A/N: Do you guys like how I've not directly followed the first episode of the Originals? Like I had the basis of what happened in that chapter but did it my own way. Would you like me to continue to write this story that way or would you guys rather I follow the episodes closely? Let me know! If it is the former, the chapters will only have some elements from the actual shows and won't follow the show 100% which I find is better because then I get to play around more with the plot of the story and the characters. 

Diana jerked when the front door of the manor slammed open and she sat up with her hand at the small of her back where a gun with wooden vervain laced bullets sat. She never went anywhere without the gun, even when she went to sleep, now that she knew that she was in a pretty much supernatural hotspot. Diana had been living in the manor for a month now with Klaus and Elijah as her only company with the occasional trip into New Orleans with one of the brothers.

Speaking of brothers, she had yet to return any of their calls or texts, or any of the angels or Bobby's messages either since she had found out she was pregnant. She knew that she was worrying them beyond belief but she just didn't want her family getting caught up in this mess she had found herself in. Diana shook her head to relieve herself of troubling thoughts and moved to the stairs, looking down to see a blonde haired woman and two brown haired men standing there at the door arguing with Klaus and Elijah.

She cleared her throat when she came to a stop towards the bottom and all the arguing stopped as the five of them stopped arguing and turned their attention onto her. Diana was assuming these were the other Original siblings.

Diana had gotten a crash course about the Mikaelsons from Elijah and also about the war between the supernatural factions of New Orleans, but luckily neither of the brothers knew much about her or even her last name as she did not know if her family's reputation proceeded her.

"Uh, hi? I'm Diana, you must be the other Originals: Rebekah, Finn, and Kol." Diana waved her hand slightly like a dork but didn't outwardly show her nerves at being under the attention of five Originals, with no known ways to kill them and her being a pregnant human with no way to defend herself. The youngest looking brown haired male – Kol – appeared in front of her instantly and gently lifted her hand in his own up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"Hello, darling. It's a pleasure to meet the woman that is unfortunate enough to carry Nik's progeny."

Diana grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well... your brothers have told me a lot about you, please tell me you're not a fuddy duddy like them and actually know how to have fun."

Kol's grin widened into a smirk as one of his older brothers hissed in warning. "Oh, darling, I'm more than enough fun to make up for the boring chaps in the family. I believe you and I are going to have tons of fun, and the little ones you carry will have me as their favorite uncle."

Rebekah then pushed him out of her way and looked Diana up and down silently. Diana returned her look. "I like your boots... do you think you can help me begin to decorate the nursery and pick out some baby things? Klaus and Elijah don't let me venture out that often and I'm really itching to get some things for the little ones already." Rebekah stayed silent for a moment longer before a smile broke across her face.

"Well, you don't seem like one of the trollop's my brothers are usually attracted to. It would be my pleasure to decorate the nursery and get the babies clothing and other things that they will need."

"Great! The two of us have to stick together in this household in order to combat the egos from the others. And I'm definitely going to need a friend to stop me from going even crazier than I already am."

Rebekah smiled shyly and nodded in agreement. She had never had a true friend before, she couldn't help but hope that Diana was indeed genuine. The four brothers rolled their eyes at the two females' backs but couldn't help fond smiles from crossing their lips at the sight of their sister's happiness. They, more than any other, knew that their sister had craved female companionship, true friendship since they were mortal. They all couldn't help but hope that Diana would be that one for their sister. Rebekah moved back to stand beside her brothers as Finn, the oldest male of the Mikaelson family moved forward to introduce himself to the new addition to the family.

Finn mirrored Kol's actions and raised Diana's hand to kiss the back of it. "It is indeed a true pleasure to meet you, Miss Diana. As the eldest living member of the family, I would like officially welcome you into ours."

Diana smiled, her eyes stinging with tears. Damn hormones! She was turning into such a girl!

"Thank you, Finn. I-" Diana was cut off by her phone ringing from her pocket. Out of habit she reached into her back pocket and withdrew her phone, immediately reading a number she did not know. Not even thinking – she blames her pregnancy brain for that and other trouble that she will in the future get into – she answered the phone with an apologetic smile at Finn whom just nodded in understanding gently.

"Hello?"

"So you do know how to answer the phone." Came a deep familiar voice through the phone. Diana mentally started cursing and tuned out the Mikaelsons whom were trying to seem like they weren't very interested in who Diana was talking to on the phone.

"Hello, Dean." Diana replied simply.

"That's it? That's all you have to say, Di? 'Hello, Dean'?!" He rumbled, starting to build up some anger in his voice. Diana shrugged nonchalantly – even though he couldn't see her and began to pace a bit. She knew that if Sam or Bobby was with him, they would be tracing the call now.

"Well, I was going to say something snarky but then thought better of it. What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"What do I-? Diana, all of us have been worried sick about you! Neither Bobby, Sam, nor I have been able to track you down for two months now! And none of us have had any contact with you, no phone calls, texts, letters, nothing. We got desperate enough that we had Cas get in contact with the big guys and they've been looking for you the past and haven't been able to find you either. You've made all eight of us worried sick!"

"Well, I'm fine so call off the search. You and everyone else knows that if I was in serious trouble that I would have contacted the big guys and they would have gotten me out in no time. And I told you all I needed a break!"

"No contact wasn't the deal though. Remember dad's rules. At least one phone call a day so that we know that the other is alive... now where are you? We're coming to get you and I am going to drag you kicking and screaming back to the bunker and lock you in there where your only connection to the outside world will be the eight of us."

The Mikaelsons bristled slightly at even the thought that Diana would be taken from them.

"No, I'm not leaving nor am I telling you where I am, even though I'm sure Bobby or Sam have traced the call by now, you asshole."

Diana heard the smile in her eldest brother's words. "You're right, I know where you are. Expect us to be there in a four hours. And don't you even think about running, Sis."

Diana rolled her eyes and spoke without thinking. "I can't leave the city even if I tried. A witch cast a spell binding my life force to the city so that I can't leave without dying."

As soon as she spoke, Diana began cursing at herself and hitting her head with the palm of her hand and shrugged apologetically at Klaus when he glared at her saying those words to someone that none of the Mikaelsons knew.

Silence descended over the other line. "We'll be there in two. You better not make me have to play hide and seek through New Orleans with you. And I'm bringing the big guys. No little witch traps one of us and threatens to kill us and gets away with it. Did the witch do this for some type of revenge?"

"No, she did it to have leverage over someone else."

"Who?" Diana sighed heavily.

"An immortal Original hybrid that can apparently have kids that I slept with two months ago in a drunken haze, knocked me up with twins. The witch that has me bound to the city also linked the two of us together so it's not like I could have killed all the witches in the hopes that the spell would break."

Silence once again and then shuffling of the phone, her other brother's voice coming through now. "Diana, I don't know what you just said to Dean but he has pushed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor and we are going faster than what I am comfortable with. And I think Bobby was knocked out thanks to Cas so that Bobby wouldn't have a heartattack."

"Well, Sammy, I just told him that an original hybrid knocked me up with twins and that if we pretty much don't do what the witches in New Orleans say, they are going to kill me and the babies."

"Go faster, Dean. Don't worry Diana, once we all get there, those witches won't know what hit them. No one messes with us without being sent straight to hell."

Diana sniffled. "Thanks, Sammy. Make sure Dean gets you here safe and sound, alright?"

"I will and you make sure that that hybrid protects you with his life. I doubt he'll like what'll happen if even a scratch is on you when the big guys found out what's happened."

"You aren't going to tell them?"

"No, you are and Dean and I are going to be right there when you tell the whole thing so that way we will know if you've left anything out. Love you, little sis."

"No chick flick moments, Dork."

"Smartass."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Jerk."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Diana hung up her phone with a deep breath and stared down at it for a moment. She couldn't believe that she had actually told her brothers what was happening! The whole point of going radio silent for the past month was to keep them all out of danger but now she was just dragging them in to it.

She groaned and smacked her forehead. "I'm such an idiot." She grumbled to herself.

"I'll say." Klaus hissed and appeared in front of her. "How dare you tell some strangers our business?!"

Diana glared angrily at the hybrid. "They might be strangers to you, but they aren't to me. Sam and Dean are my older brothers, of course they are going to worry about me, especially since I've been dodging their calls for the past month. Bobby is my surrogate father, and Cas is Dean's boyfriend. They are my family so they have a right to know about what's going on in my life, just as much as your siblings do." She growled, not the least bit scared of the original.

His glare had softened towards her but it was still fierce. Elijah spoke, interrupting them. "Then whom are the 'big guys' your brother was talking about?" Diana grimaced.

"You could say they are my guardian angels. I, however, call them overprotective menaces. Would you like to meet them?"

Before any of the Mikaelsons could answer, there was a banging at the door. Puzzled, Finn went and opened it. Standing in the doorway were four men. The two young men in the front were easily over six feet, with one towering over the other. The two men in the back weren't as tall as the other two but they weren't short either. One was wearing a tan trench coat while the other was an older man wearing a ball cap.

Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you guys doing here so early? I thought you still had like two hours?" She moved to stand beside Finn at the door. "I'll take it from here, Finn. Make sure your brother doesn't cause any trouble, please."

Finn quirked his lips. "Which one?" Diana smirked at him.

"The one that is my baby daddy. The other one, if he behaves, will get a reward."

Kol appeared over her shoulder and although he shot a mischievous grin towards the stewing men, he didn't say anything to them. "A reward? For behaving and helping Finn keep Nik in line? Darling, you are quickly becoming my favorite. Can you give me a hint on what it will be?"

Diana turned her head to shoot him a grin. "Nice try, Mikaelson. Now shoo. All of you into the parlor or go commit a murder or something. Anywhere but here... maybe go stir up trouble with Marcel, that always seems to put Klaus in a good mood."

Kol and Finn grinned before whooshing away with their three siblings to who knows where but Diana knew none of them left the house. They were all too curious and protective to leave her alone with four unknown men, even if she vouched for them. Diana returned her attention to the four men in front of her.

"Why don't you come in? We can talk in the sitting room." The men followed her silently through the mansion and into the sitting room, taking seats on the couches and chairs inside. Diana herself lowered onto the chair that she had bullied Elijah into getting for her. It was a massage recliner with built in seat warmer. She turned on the massager and relaxed into the chair for a moment before opening her tired eyes to look at her family. "Before we start, Cas we have eavesdroppers."

The seraph nodded and snapped his fingers. Instantly the room turned soundproof and the doors were now impossible to open.

"I'm going to summon the angels so that all of you will hear what I have to say. I'm too tired these days to repeat myself. Michael the Archangel, your favorite human has need of your assistance. Lucifer, I summon thee. Raphael the Archangel, I am in need of your expertise. Gabriel the Archangel, your fellow mischief maker has gotten herself into too much mischief and requires your ability to get out of it."

Four flashes of light appeared instantly in the room and when the light dispersed her four guardian angels stood in the room, their eyes locked on her.

"Diana," Michael rumbled out and moved forward only to kneel in front of her and place a hand on her knee. "What has happened? Why have you not been in contact with anyone?"

Diana met his piercing blue eyes for a moment before letting her eyes meet Lucifer's dark eyes, Raphael's hazel, and Gabriel's brown.

"It started about two and a half months ago. I got drunk and met this insanely hot guy with an accent – Gabriel you know accents are my weakness - and in my drunken state I slept with him... about a month ago, about the time I went radio silent, I was kidnapped by the New Orleans witch coven and kept hostage until they could use me as a bargaining chip... and not for any of you or anything to do with us, but it had to do with the guy I slept with and my birth control somehow failing. I somehow have ended up pregnant with the Original Hybrid's babies – twins – and the witches that held me captive linked my life to that of one of their witches to prevent me from leaving New Orleans and to also hold the threat of my death over the Mikaelsons and that of the babies that I carry. The witches pretty much have the Mikaelsons – one of the oldest and most powerful human turned creature families in the world – on a leash... and I didn't want to bring any of you into this mess that I've caused because it's just too dangerous."

Diana hadn't looked at any of their faces as she talked, she was messing with her hands and so didn't notice when Michael moved his hand from her knee to her hands to stop her and make her look at him.

His face was emotionless but she could just feel the anger coming from him and the other three guardians in the room, not counting what Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Cas were feeling.

"Diana Winchester, you never cease to amaze me. My brothers and I have been around a long, long time. We have near unlimited power, can do things that you can't even imagine. All of us dislike humans – Lucifer hates them still – and it took us meeting you four years ago for us to put aside the plans for Apocalypse and to pledge ourselves as your guardians until your dying day. You have all four Archangels, as well as a seraph, your two hunter brothers, and your hunter surrogate father on your side, plus countless others. You could have called for anyone of us to take care of this, but you didn't because the only thing you cared about was protecting us all from danger... but don't you think all of us would have been devastated to find out something terrible had happened to you and we could have prevented it from happening? You are the most important human in the world to us. If something would have happened to you, the world would have ended. You are not meant to die until you are an old ripe age, we've told you that since the beginning. The four of us are a resource, just like the old hunter is. Use us. Let us help you. Let us help keep you and your little ones safe."

Diana sniffled before throwing herself into Michael's warm embrace, clearly startling him as it took him a second to wrap his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry about making you all worry. I swear I had the best intentions." She sobbed. She silently cursed her hormones as she did it. This was the third time this week that she randomly started crying, although this time she was highly emotional to begin with too.

"It's okay, Di. We'll get it all taken care of for you. And then the only thing you'll have to worry about is keeping you and the babies healthy. And the four of us will be with you every step of the way." Lucifer said gently coming over and placing a hand on her head and stroking her head. She really was the most important person in the four Archangels lives. The four dangerous beings exchanged glances. By the time they left, the witches of New Orleans would know quite well why they shouldn't have gone after the one they all cherished above all.

Across town, Sophie and the witches she was with sneezed at the same time but none of them thought anything of it. They had to find Davina. Time to put some pressure on the Mikaelsons.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is going to be a bit short, just because I needed a filler. Sorry

Diana led the eight males out of the room and into the room where she knew the Mikaelsons would be. 

“Mikaelsons, I would like you to meet my family. These are my two older brothers Dean and Sam. And the old man is Bobby, my surrogate father. And this is Dean’s boyfriend Castiel.” Diana paused as she waited for the four mentioned men to enter the room in front of her. “And these guys behind me are the overprotective jerk wads I was telling you about.” She grinned when Raphael mock glared at her. 

“This is Michael the eldest of the four and the protector. Lucifer - yes like the devil. Raphael the healer. And Gabriel the jokester. And believe it or not, the four of them are Castiel’s older brothers.”

“Guys, these are the Mikaelsons. Finn, the eldest. Elijah the most responsible. Niklaus the baby daddy. Kol the menace maker. Rebekah my new bestie and the best of the bunch.” This caused Rebekah to grin at her brothers which made them roll their eyes.

Finn though was eyeing the five unknowns. He could smell that Sam, Dean, and Bobby were humans but he had no idea what the other five were. He wasn’t the only one.

“So what are you?” Kol asked curiously coming over to examine Gabriel who grinned at him. 

Lightning suddenly sounded causing everything to be lit up, as well as the until now invisible shadow of wings that emerged from the five angels’ backs. 

“Gabe, Raphael, and Michael are the Archangels, yes from the actual bible. And Lucifer is the actual devil. But since all of them have chosen me as their charge to guard the Apocalypse is postponed until I die. So need to worry about Michael and Lucifer having an epic throw down for a bit.”

Silence.

Then they all scoffed. But Diana smirked. “The wings that magically appeared because of lighting on a clear day isn’t proof enough? Fine, Gabe, I have something to ask you.”

Diana walked over to the trickster and leaned in close to his ear and spoke so softly that the super hearing of the Originals could not pick up on what he said. 

“Kol lost his connection to magic when their parents forced them to turn. Anyway you can give that back to him?”

Gabriel nodded once moved to stand in front of Kol who eyed him carefully. Gabriel reached forward and with two fingers touched Kol’s forehead. A flash of bright white light flooded the room. And when the light cleared from everyone’s vision Kol was looking at Diana and Gabriel with tears in his eyes.

“Is it real?” He asked shakily.

Diana smiled gently. “It is. That was the reward I promised you for keeping your siblings in line. As you can see, I always keep my word.” Diana turned to the others. “And you all should be able to tell by my heart beat if I am lying or not. So, listen to me. The sky is blue. I have three brothers, one who is dead. I have two fathers. Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and Castiel, are all angels, and Lucifer is the devil.”

“Just who are you?!” Klaus growled, zooming forward only to meet not the ‘angels’ or ‘devil’ in his way, but his own little brother.

“Back off, Nik. She’s pregnant for god’s sake. She is telling the truth.” Kol defended.

“How do you know?”

“Because I have my magic back. Incendio!” And a ball of fire appeared in his hand causing him to laugh in delight. “And she hasn’t lied since she’s been here. She is going to be family, mother of the next generation of Mikaelsons. Something that we had thought lost long ago. Don’t you think we can stop with the fighting and arguing amongst ourselves and instead come together to protect what matters most?!” Kol shouted.

The other Mikaelsons were silent but that didn’t stop Dean from clapping his hands. “Di, why couldn’t you have gotten knocked up by this one? At least he understands the value of family.”

Klaus started to growl but stopped when Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder. “Enough, Niklaus. Kol is right. If we want to win this war against Marcel and his vampires, as well as the witches, then we must stick together.”

“Ah, yes,” Lucifer piped in, moving forward to stand beside her, “the witches. Do tell which one placed the spell on my precious human.”

“Sophie Devereaux.” Elijah said. Michael and Lucifer grinned at each other.

“Excellent. We’ll be back. Gabriel, Raphael, stay here. Castiel, we’ve got it from here. Get the male Winchesters and Singer back to their bunker.”

Castiel nodded once before disappearing with his charges while Michael and Lucifer also disappeared.

“Winchester?” Rebekah asked, the name sounding familiar. Diana sent her a puzzled glance.

“Yeah, that’s our last name. Dean, Sam, and Diana Winchester, children of John Winchester.”

Elijah breathed loudly. “You’re the actual Winchesters? The monster hunters?” 

Diana’s face was even more puzzled. “Yeah, didn’t I tell you guys that?”

They shook their heads. Diana shrugged. “Oops. Oh well. Gabriel, Raphael, come on. Let me show you around until the killjoys get back.”


End file.
